Más que un mueble, menos que un humano
by Chiyoraawr
Summary: Kanon sigue diciendo que es un mueble, Jessica en cambio dice que no. Kanon se resiste a amar a Jessica, en cambio ella lo demuestra... Pero...¿Por qué no la quiere?
1. Porque los muebles también pueden amar

Capitulo 1: Porque un mueble también puede amar.

PVO Kanon

**Todo se torció. Yo solo quería que mi señorita no sufriese. Pero lo hice mal, muy mal. **

-¡Buenos días Kanon~!- Me dijo ella, con su hermosa sonrisa.- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

- Normal, Jessica-sama. – Le dije. ¿Por qué insistía en preguntarme como me sentía, si no era más que un mueble? - ¿Y usted?

Jessica frunció el ceño, disgustada. Se veía muy bonita cabreada. Me sorprendí de que un mueble pensara eso.

-Bien, empezaron las vacaciones, pero… - Me dio un golpe con du dedo indicé en la frente. – No seas tan formal.

Sus ojos me miraron con seriedad, y aparto la mirada triste.

-Señori… Digo, Jessica. –Me miró apenada.- ¿Qué le ocurre?

Me sonrío de manera falsa y con la voz quebradiza me dijo.

-Tonterías de una estúpida adolescente. – Trago saliva y susurro. – Hoy desayunaré en mi cuarto, dile a Shanon que venga cuando pueda.

Me sonrió y se marcho dando me la espalda. No entendía nada, porque, a pesar de ser un mueble, me apenaba tanto verla así, quería saber que le ocurría, y abrazarla.

"Eres un mueble, un mueble que no ama" Me dije. "Ella no puede estar con alguien como tú"

Camine, hacia la cocina, aquel día, el cocinero se había ido a comprar alimentos, así que nos teníamos que encargar nosotros de los desayunos. Shanon quería ayudarme pero le dije que fuera a ver a la señorita, y se marchó a su cuarto. Ese día, por cuestiones de trabajo solo estábamos la señorita, Shanon y yo en la mansión. Cocine un desayuno con una pinta horrible, pero tenía que servirlo ya.

Subí las escaleras y vi a Shanon bajar con el inhalador de Jessica vacio, probablemente a recargarlo. Pase el largo pasillo hasta el cuarto de mi señorita.

TOC TOC

Una voz quebrada por el llanto me contesto, pensando que era Shanon.

-¡Qué rápida! Pasa…

Entre y vi una escena que me desgarró el alma. Era mi señorita, en una esquina de su cama, llorando. Al levantar la vista y verme su llanto se volvió más constante. Deje la bandeja con la comida en un rincón, y preocupado me senté a su lado. No sabía que decir, ni cómo empezar la conversación.

-Kanon… -Me miro acercándose a mí. – Yo…

Su cuerpo se acercaba al mío y yo lo apartaba hasta tocar la pared. Se puso a cuatro patas para poder acercarse a mí. Sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por su cara, y me miró apenada y susurró:

-Lo siento.

En ese momento me intentó besar, pero yo fui un idiota y la paré. Deseaba sus besos, pero yo era solo un mueble.

-Jessica, no... –Le dije.-Soy un mueble…

-¡Mentira! –Dijo poniéndome una mano el pecho.- Tu pecho late… No ere un mueble… ¡Eres humano!

Agarro mi mano y la puso en su pecho, creando una pequeña revolución en mi.

-Como yo. -Siguió diciendo.- Los dos somos humanos…

Se dirigió a mis labios y la empujé. Eso provoco un ataque de asma en mi señorita. Asustado fui a buscar su inhalador, y me acordé de Shanon.

-Shanon, date prisa la señorita tiene un ataque de asma.-Grite asustado. Abracé a mi señorita.- Disculpa… Yo no quiero hacerte daño…

Ella seguía tosiendo y respirando de mala manera. Tenía miedo…

-¡Shanon! – Grité cada vez más nervioso.

Lloraba y tosía, y no respiraba… Tendría que ser todo al revés, pero no… Ahí estaba la chica a la que, aun que en ese momento no quisiera admitir, amaba, estaba llorando en mis brazos, sufriendo por mi culpa. No pude reprimir las lágrimas.

-Lo siento.- Dije susurrándole suavemente en el oído, mientras la acariciaba. –No te merezco…

Llego Shanon agitada y le dio el inhalador a Jessica, arrebatándomela de los brazos, me miró mal. Debía imaginarse lo ocurrido.

-Kanon. –Me dijo mi señorita, mirándome con cierto resentimiento. –Márchate y cierra la puerta, es una orden.

Me partió el corazón oírla decirme eso, pero lo hice. Deseé haberla besado. Pero, yo quería protegerla, no era buena para ella, se merecía un humano como ella. Solo deseé su felicidad, pero no era lo suficientemente listo para ello.

**Mi Señorita, a pesar de su odio, yo la amo… **


	2. Porque las personas también puedennoamar

Este es mi segundo fic, en el otro no me presente por que no sabía mucho de eso. No me mateis espero que os guste. Arigato! Si os gusta esta manera dejadlo en los reviews, arigato por leer!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Porque un humano también puede no amar.<p>

PVO Jessica

**Te amo, Kanon, desde hace tiempo, pero tú no me amas. **

-¡Buenos días Kanon~!- Le dije yo, sin poder evitar sonreír, cuando vi a Kanon antes de ver a nadie más.- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

- Normal, Jessica-sama. – Me dijo. Lo note cansado, como si no le gustará que hablará con él, además era demasiado formal. - ¿Y usted?

Fruncí el ceño, disgustada. Luego vi como se sorprendía, no entendía nada, pero poco tiempo después volvió a poner su rostro inexpresivo.

-Bien, empezaron las vacaciones, pero… - Le di un golpe con el dedo indicé en la frente. Yo con el contacto me puse nerviosa, pero él seguía inexpresivo y me dolió. – No seas tan formal.

Aparto la cara y con un nudo en el estomago intenté reñirle con la mirada pero al verle, y saber que no me quería, se me cayó el alma al suelo.

-Señori… Digo, Jessica. – Me dijo, no por preocupación si no por formalidad.- ¿Qué le ocurre?

Intenté sonreír y cogiendo aire le dije:

-Tonterías de una estúpida adolescente. – Tragué saliva y susurre. – Hoy desayunaré en mi cuarto. Dile a Shanon que venga cuando pueda.

"Eres estúpida, ningún chico quiere a una chica como tú…" Me dije. "Él no puede estar con alguien como tú"

Una vez en mi cuarto me tiré en la cama, sin fuerzas y sin ganas, llorando. Estabamos los 3 solos, Kanon, Shanon y yo, así que ellos tenían que encargarse de la comida. Podía ser que Shanon tardará, pero no lo hizo, entro al poco rato, y se sentó a mi lado, y me pregunto qué ocurría, y explicando e imitando lo sucedido le conté todo lo que pasó.

-No me quiere.- Le dije sentndome.- ¿Verdad Shanon?

No me dio ni su negativa ni su afirmativa, pero me enfado, así que la mandé a recargar el inhalador, y molesta metí la cara en mi almohada.

-Lo siento, señorita. –Dijo Shanon, al marcharse.- Eres una gran mujer.

TOC TOC

Pensé que fue Shanon así que sin querer esconder mi llanto respondí:

-¡Qué rápida! Pasa…

Al sacar la cara de la almohada me encontré de cara con él, y mi llanto creció, esta vez siendo ruidoso. Se sentó a mi lado, y yo deseaba que me dijera algo, o que al menos me tocará, me mostrará apoyo, pero sobretodo deseaba que me besará, y si no lo hacia él…

-Kanon… -Le miré acercándome a él. – Yo…

Mi cuerpo se acercaba al suyo, peo él se apartaba hasta tocar la pared. Me puse a cuatro patas para poder acercarme, y mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerce. Lloraba ya sin querer esquenderlo, y apenad le susurré:

-Lo siento.

En ese momento le intenté besar, pero él me paró, trague saliva y le miré. Deseaba tanto un beso suyo.

-Jessica, no... –Me dijo.-Soy un mueble…

-¡Mentira! –Dije poniéndole una mano en el pecho.- Tu pecho late… No ere un mueble… ¡Eres humano!

Agarré su mano y la puse en mi pecho, mi corazón, al igual que el suyo latía muy rápido.

-Como yo. -Continué.- Los dos somos humanos…

Le intenté besar, pero me empujó. Y ahí me entro el asma. Me dolía la garganta.

Kanon llamaba a Shanon, pero ella aún tardaba, no sé porque motivo, tampoco sabía bien que le decía él.

- Disculpa… Yo no quiero hacerte daño… - Me abrazó, se le notaba preocupado.

Seguía tosiendo y respirando de mala manera. Era muy feo sentirse así.

¡Shanon! – Gritó cada vez más nervioso.

Lloraba y tosía, y no respiraba… Sentía que me moría y en ese instante sentí las lágrimas de Kanon en mi cuello. No sabía que pensar, él lloraba… ¿Por mi? Pero el me rechazó, y eso no tenía sentido ya que me abrazaba y lloraba por mi situación. No sabía ni que hacer, ni que opinar…

-Lo siento.- Me dijo, acariciándome, cosa que hubiera sido perfecta si no estuviera hiperventilando… –No te merezco…

Allí ya todo dejo de tener sentido, y cuando llego Shanon agitada y me dio el inhalador, apartándome de Kanon, sus ojos azules, con lágrimas, y la manera en la que dejo abiertos los brazos, me dieron que pensar.

-Kanon. –Me dijo mi señorita, mirándole con cierto resentimiento, aun que me arrepentí poco después. –Márchate y cierra la puerta, es una orden.

Me miró triste, pero lo hizo, quise disculparme y abrazarle, para que me volviera a acariciar, pero Shanon me obligo a guardar un poco de reposo. Antes de marchar, me dijo:

-Sabes, ese idiota… Yo sé que ese idiota te ama.

**¿Kanon, si me amas, porque no lo demuestras?**


End file.
